


The Days I miss

by NiamMysteries



Category: One Direction
Genre: Arguments, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Memory Loss, Not good at tagging! Sorry!, relationships, same sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamMysteries/pseuds/NiamMysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has lived his entire life in Ireland but that all changes as he leaves Ireland to go live in the United Kingdom without any of the memories which he has gathered within Ireland, including losing all memories of his best friend Ben.</p>
<p>As Niall reaches the United Kingdom, he comes across new friends who care about him for being him and then finds out that his best friend may be more to him than a best friend, but can he manage to hide his feeling for his best friend or will he tell him and at the same time lose his best friend in the progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days I miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niamcuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamcuddles/gifts).



> First fanfic! Wanted to say that I would like to thank niamcuddles for inspiring me to write this fic and I hope he has time to read it, SORRY BUT IF ITS NOT THAT GOOD!

\-----Niall-----  
I woke up to the sound of someone running down the stairs of my house, why would anyone ever want to wake up to that. So after fully waking myself up I look over to my right to see that my clock was reading 6:54 AM. "Seems it's about time I get up.... But I don't want to" I whispered to myself as I was plunged back into silence.

The Silence which Is sat in was soon broken as I heard more movement from below me and then as if a door has been opened and then smashed closed. Naturally I jumped to the shock and decided that Mum or Dad must have left that broken window open up last night, but why did I not wake up to the sound of it crashing into the house during the night?

After about 5 minutes of sitting in Silence, I decided to get up and get ready for school. As I finally found my school clothes, I decided to scan my room for my shoes only to find myself looking for another 5 minutes because I never clean up after myself. No matter how much my mum decides to burst into my room and shout at me for leaving my room such a mess, I still won't clean my room.

Once finally finding everything out, I run down stairs to find my mum mixing a tea bag into her coffee very slowly, as I drag my eyes up to her face, I find that she has bags under her eyes and looks as if she has not slept for days. "Hey, Mum is Breakfast Ready?" I waited for a response as I sat down into one of the chairs at the table as I waited for my Mother to respond. "Oh.... Niall.... No, I will get it ready now" why did she sound as if she had no life in her what so ever?

"Mum... Why is dad not down at the kitchen? Is he ill and decided to lay in bed for a bit?" After saying this I saw her clench up to the sound of me talking. "No, Niall.... He's.... Gone away for a bit and won't be back for a long time but you will see him. I promise" After that being said I saw her handing me some breakfast with a fake smile plastered onto her lips. It was now obvious what had happened and why mum looked so tired.

Me and mum ate our breakfast in silence, mainly due to the fact that I didn't want to upset her anymore and for the fact that she didn't have it in her to let a sound out of her mouth. "Mum I'm finished so I'm going to go and finish packing the rest of my things for school!" I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, usually she would have told me to not run in the house but she clearly didn't have it in her to tell me anything at all today...

About 35 minutes later I heard someone shouting "Niall it's time to go to school..." Wow I never knew she had it in her to bring out another word, my mum is full of surprises, maybe she might even let me over to my friend Ben's place for a bit!

I ran down the stairs to see her quite eager to leave, was she that excited to get rid of me after getting rid of my dad just over an hour ago, maybe she is looking forward to having some alone time but she use to only do that with dad. I remember dad telling me I would have a babysitter while he and mum went out for some 'alone' time, wonder what they did.

\---------------

The car ride was silent and quick, thank god I lived close to the school because I doubt I would have survived if I lived any further from the school. So after arriving I got out of the car to other children shouting and screaming, nothing different to any usual day except today was my best friend's birthday and we were going to go to his house after school because his mum said he could only have one friend over this year because the year before it was pretty mad, and I don't think I should be remembering that right now because it was too messed up!

"Niall! I thought you were going to abandon me on my birthday, remember when you did that to me two years ago!" I quickly turned away from him after being embarrassed by his comment. "... Oh... Happy Birthday Ben, I hope you get everything you wished for. But Obviously my gift for you is going to be the best!" I've always known how to get people hyped for the presents which I buy them, well only Ben because he is my only friend.

"NIALL! Tell me already!" He shouted so loud that I swear he could had burst my ear open, I wish he did because then I wouldn't have to hear him complaining about me not telling him what I got him for his birthday this year. I remember getting him a car last year, not a real car because its obvious that children aren't suppose to be driving cars! "So, you're an old man now!"

"NIALL! First you won't tell me what you got me for my birthday and not you're calling me an old man when I'm only 11! The worst thing is, is that your birthday was almost half a year ago!" I pretended as if he hurt my feelings by stating that if he was old then I must be old too. "Well... Let me change my sentence, I don't give birthday presents to people who aren't old!" I knew this would get him to crack!

"Ok, guess I won't be getting a birthday present from you this year..." Oh no he did not just go there with me, he has never done this to me and now because he is 11, he thinks he can change the answer he gives me every year! "BEN! You know you can't live without the give I've got you this year and we both know it!" Seems as if I have taken his role and he has taken my role in our usual arguments because I am never the one to tell him to stop about something along these lines.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could even let out a note, the school bell rank to signal that our first lesson was about to start and that we should head to our classroom. "Guess we can continue this in class, Nialler... Considering we sit next to each other, but maybe you forgot about that because you're too old to remember simple things like that..." Has he seriously changed over a weekend?

\---------------

I sat inside of Ben's tree house as he was opening up all the gifts without his dad knowing because he would never let him open them until his birthday was almost over. "BEN! BEN! OPEN MINE NEXT!" I shouted at him so much that he finally decided to respond, "You want it to be opened so much, so then why don't you open it!" He threw it at me and the last thing I remember was it hitting me in my head and with that I fell on my back. "Niall are you ok!?"

I sat up slightly, "Yeah... I'm fine but I'm going to crawl back a little bit so that I don't get hit by anymore of your birthday presents!" After saying that I crawled back only to find losing ground under my too hand and then falling down the hole where you come up to get into the Tree House. "BENNNN HELP!!!!!" The last thing I remembered was falling and hitting my head on something.

I heard a slight voice which sounded as if he was saying "NIALL, OH GOD DON'T LEAVE ME..... DAD... DAD.... NIALL HAS FE....." and with that I was out like a light.

\---------------

"Niall.... Please wake up! Don't leave me! Your mum and dad are here and were going to do everything to make sure you don't get into anymore pain. That means not seeing Ben anymore, I can't risk anything like this happening again..." I heard it, but were these two people talking to me, or were they talking to someone else and who the hell was Ben?

I opened my eyes to find two adults quickly wrap their arms around me as they cried tears of joy. Were these two parents my mum and dad, meaning I must know someone called Ben and he must have done something to me, but I can't seem to remember anything at all. "Are you my....?" Before I could finish my question I heard the woman saying "Yes, Yes Niall I'm your mother and this is your farther and were going to get you to a safer place where Ben can't hurt you anymore, he said you fell but he never even opened the present you gave him... Maybe he was jealous of you, but we are going to take you to a place where you won't ever be hurt by anything or anyone again..." I fell? I fell from where? I wanted to ask all of these questions but I could not seem to open my mouth as my 'mum' had just told me some of what had happened to me...!

Just before I could open my mouth to ask these questions, I saw someone walking into my room... A kid and his dad, but who were that, once again just before I could say something the kid said "NIALL, YOU'RE AWAKE!" I could see that he was about to run over to me to give me a hug but before he could reach me my mum got up and... "GET OUT, LEAVE NIALL ALONE! YOU DONE THIS TO HIM... NOW LEAVE!" So, I assume this was 'Ben' the boy who hurt me but he seems so nice, he could have never hurt me, but I guess first impressions can be far different to the actual person's personality.

I saw the kid going back to his dad on the edge of tears and hugging him before they walked out of the room. "Ummm.... Mum, dad can one of you explain who I am and what happened to me?" Now all I heard after this was about everything which they can remember in my life from the beginning to the present day. Some of the things I heard was about how old I was when I first talked, walked, used a toilet and many other thing, they also included what I had done on everything one of my birthday's but every time they said Ben's name, they said it as if they wanted to kill him, but could he have really meant to do this to me?

We spent another few hours in the hospital, I had a few scans but after that I was dismissed and allowed to go home. "Niall... When we get home, we will take you up to your room and then we want you to pack everything you have in your room..." What...? Why...? Were they going to get rid of me after I lost my memory, because they said that they were never going to hurt me again after what hat happened with Ben.

"Why do I need to pack my things?" I just needed to make sure that they were not going to get rid of me because if they did, then I don't know what I was going to do... Where could I go? How could I get there? "Were moving house Niall, we don't want you anywhere near Ben anymore and this is the perfect chance to get a fresh start in a new place..." I'm guessing my past life was not that great because they are trying to wipe it out entirely by taking me to another place away from all of my past memories...

We arrived at the house after my mum and dad were still talking to me about my past, but they still excluded Ben in everything they told me, they really hated his guts right now but at least that shows they care about me and what happens to me. "Erg I have too many keys on this... I can never find the right key which I'm looking for, especially when I'm trying to get into this house" After that he fiddled with each key until he finally managed to unlock the door.

"Hey, Horan Jr. Come up here and I'll show you your room... Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you your full name and why I call you Horan Jr. Your full name is Niall James Horan and because your the youngest Horan in the family, and the shortest. I call you Horan Jr." After taking my confused face off, I started to smile as I ran up to my dad before slowing down just behind him so that I could follow him.

"And this is your room Horan Jr." The smile on my face was completely destroyed once I looked into the room to find that it looked as if someone had been feeling sick and decided to throw up clothes onto the floor, at least that would explain the giant mountain of clothes which were laid in the middle of my room. "Don't take all of it Niall, you won't fit it in your suitcase which should be under your bed over there! Remember to only take the things which you like and what you want and hopefully you won't make your new room as filthy as this one you have now."

After looking at this bedroom, I was certain that I was not going to live in a room like this when I get to the new house. "...Where are you little suitcase... AHA, found you!" I opened it to find that it had a very big inside but not nearly enough to fit in all of the clothes placed around the room. I could probably only just fit in the tip of the clothes mountain over there without leaving any space for a toothbrush or anything else. "...Guess I'm going to have to split this into two piles... The pile which fits me... And the pile of clothes which is so small that I don't even know why I still have it..."

After about an hour of trying to get the clothes to fit him and then decide which one's he was going to take out of the one's which had fit him. He was finally done and all he needed now was to get his toothbrush, he had everything else like his electronics and DVD's which he had found neatly on the side of his room next to his TV. "And the toothbrush can go there, and then I'm DONE!" I was finally finished packing after an hour of trying on clothes. So I ran down the stairs to find my mum and dad laying on the couch looking as if they were going to die if they stayed in this house for one more minute, so I ran down with my suitcase banging on every stair shouting "I'M READY, CAN WE GO!?"

As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw my mum and dad shoot up, mum grabbed my hand and opened the door and pulled me out, as my dad picked up the suitcase and ran outside with it. Mum had taken me to the car as she opened the door and put me into the car and told me to get my seat belt on, as dad opened the boot of the car and put my suitcase in the car along with the others. "Niall we're going to go by plane to get to our home because it is a really long way, It was suppose to be a home where we could stay if anything bad happened in a fight between me and your dad but we are going to go live there... ok?" I looked at her and nodded to say that it was ok, after that I heard the boot shut and then saw dad getting into the driver's seat of the car. "Off to the hotel!" he shouted as he turned on the car. "Why are we going to a hotel?" I looked at him confused until he turned his head and spoke up "Our plane won't leave until tomorrow, so were going to stay in a hotel close to the airport tonight and we will get on the plane to our new home in the morning!" After he said that he started driving with the biggest smile on his face, so I decided to take a nap but the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was my dad mouthing something which looked like he was saying New Start!

\---------------

Nothing really happened in the hotel as once we got there, it was time for me to go to sleep so that was what I did. I remember being woken up really early in the morning and saying that we had to go now, so we all rushed to get ourselves ready as we were going to be leaving the hotel within the next 10 minutes. Once everyone was finished getting ready, we drove to the airport and mum and dad talked about how they have only placed furniture into the house but they have never actually spent a night in the house. After rambling for about 2 to 3 hours, we got onto our plane and then I just watched movies on the TV screen's on the plane.

"Niall, time to wake up..." That voice.... it sounds so caring, maybe I should listen to that voice. So I began to open my eyes but before I fully opened them it felt as if the plane had just crashed for half a second. "Niall we have finally landed! Sorry your nap wasn't that long but I told you that we only had a short flight of about an hour." I quickly had a smile grow on my face as me, my mum and my dad were all having a fresh start and were going to forget about what had happened to any of us back in Ireland.

After everything which happened during our day today, it was 5 PM with out anyone even noticing the time go past in that time. "Niall, this is our new car which we are going to be riding in to get to our new home!" So I quickly ran in after giving my dad my suitcase and before I knew it, the car starter moving and we were on our way to our new home!

\-----Liam------  
(3 hours before)  
Why did this day have to go by so slowly, "Zayn how much longer do we have until we get to go...." I was stopped in my tracks by none other than our teacher "Liam Payne... Do you have something you want to share with the class...?" I quickly shook my head and then lowered it down so it was harder to be seen. "Then don't speak during my lessons, we only have an hour left before you can all go home so please sit in silence while I talk!" at least she had answered my question...

We were finally allowed to talk between our selves. "Why do we have to have maths during our last lesson of the day....?" I sat there with an annoyed face because the teacher had always picked the worst time to do maths and it annoyed most of the people in this class, but then again how would I know if they actually hated it. I only talk to Zayn in this class as he is my only friend. "Well considering you have only been here for a few weeks, and that you hate how she places the lessons on our time table, I would say that she is not your favorite person..." I quickly nodded to what he said before finishing the last question which we had to do for the day. Just as I finished writing the last of my answers I heard the bell to say that everyone could leave to go home.

Everyone ran outside to go home, as I ran out the door I saw my mum waiting for me, so I quickly ran up to her and gave her a massive hug before walking off so that we could go home. "Seat belt on, Li" I quickly put it on so that we could drive home. "Liam I know you don't like to talk to some of the people in your class but tomorrow someone new is joining your class and he happens to be moving right next door to us, so I would feel really happy if you would allow me to take you over and visit this boy..." I knew how this went, basically my mum went to Ireland for a year at school and she met a lot of friends and told them if they were ever to move into the UK then they should come and live near her, and the problem was that they have actually done this multiple times and I have never liked any of the kids which I had to make friends with because they all said I was weird and that they did not want to be friends with some weirdo, but if I never went then I would never hear the end of it.

"Ok.... I'll go..." I threw on a depressed face after realizing that I was about to see another kid and be made fun of because I like to read books instead of playing most games. Mainly because whenever I play games, I always lose because I can never get the hang of it. "You don't look very happy about it and I'm sorry about this Liam but we both know that you need to make some more friends than just that Zayn who you're friends with and remember we moved away from some of those kids who use to call you weird when I took you over to see them" Yeah this was the first time I was going to be seeing one of my mum's friends children so I better get prepared for my life back where I use to live to be repeated to the point where me and my mum need to keep moving from house to house so that I can get away from these kids who want to make fun of me to the point where I break down in tears.

After I finished thinking the car had stopped and my mum had opened the door to let me get out of the car. "Come on it will be alright and if he says one mean thing to you, then come down to me and we can go home." That's why I loved my mum so much, because she would always make sure that I'm happy when she is not. I knew she wanted to stay with her old friends so I might as well try and be nice to the kid I was going to see in a few hours.

"Go get dressed out of that uniform and then come back down in clothes which we can go visiting in, then we will have an early dinner and watch some TV before we leave, you can also put on any TV show which you like to Li!" I never got to choose what was on TV when my mum and dad were home unless I was either feeling ill or in a bad mood, or sadly going over to see one of mum's old friends. "Ok I'll be right back mum!" I quickly shouted this to her as I ran up the stairs to my room and found some clothes already lying on my bed.

After getting dressed, I quickly ran down stairs to find that after everything that has happened, it was almost 5 PM so I better hurry up because we will need to go visit them at 6 PM. "Here you go Li!" she handed me a plate of pizza which looked slightly burnt on the crust. "How do you burn Pizza?" she gave me a funny look until we could no longer hold back our laughter. So I quickly ate my food and then got up and watched some TV for about an hour.

After the hour was up I heard my mum get up and say "Time to go Li..." She knew that I was worried about how this would go but I had to do my best for my mum's sake, so I quickly got up and ran over to the door to make it look like I was excited to go and see one of her friend's children. "Li, before we go... Don't ask about his past... And before you ask, just don't bring it up..." I gave her a confused look before opening the door and walking outside lost in thoughts.

Luckily because they lived right next to us, It took about 2 minutes to walk form our place to their's including the time it took to lock up the front door. "Hello it's me and Liam... can we come in?" she always announced us as we were knocking on the door, I have never known why but it might have been something which they use to do when they were younger and decided to carry on doing it to bring up some childhood memories but it would save time to just not ask. "MRS. Horan, and this must be your little Liam! He's so adorable!" She made it clear to say that my mum was married be really showing off the Mrs's part of what she said, but her second comment made me hide in my jumper a bit because I may have slightly blushed and I can't let her kid see that because he would just make fun of me about it!

"Niall's door is the second door to the left after going up the stairs, just make yourself at home Liam." so his name was Niall, better go up there then. As I approached his door, I decided to knock on it slightly before opening the door to find Niall twisting and turning in his sleep saying something like Don't Leave Me! so I quickly ran up to him and tried to calm him down "Niall... Niall... You're going to be find, no one is going to leave you, you just have to wake up" I slowly shook him until he stopped turning and slightly opened his eyes to see a boy above his head. "Who,,,,, Who are you?" He looked at me as if I was going to kidnap him or something so I got slightly further away from him before saying "I'm Liam, I live next door to you and we will be in the same year group in school!" He continued to just look at me before deciding that I was not going to kill him or something.

"Oh, well no point in introducing myself because you just said my name to wake me up... Sorry about that..." He looked away from me but I could still see a little smile form on his face as he started to blush. "I was only trying to help, the second I saw you there, I could tell that not everything was alright. Just remember that if you need anything while we are at school, don't hesitate to ask me because I will always be happy to help you our with something like this!" He once again started to blush, maybe for the fact that I was offering to take care of him while we were at school.

"So then Liam, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself to prove that you are not going to kidnap me and do weird things to me" He could no longer hold back his laughter as he fell onto his bed as he laughed his head off. It was great to see that he could go from scared to happy within a few seconds of meeting him, it was very intriguing to meet someone with so many different personalities hidden under his belt. "Well basically I kidnap children while their parents are not looking and then I eat them for breakfast, dinner and lunch... Nothing really interesting,,," After saying this, neither me or Niall could hold back our laughter as it just fell out after 5 seconds of what I had just said, "You are the only person to ever laugh at one of my jokes, people say that I am the worst person to talk to because I can't think of a joke to make someone laugh if they payed me a million pounds..." Niall's face quickly dropped to what I had just said. "Don't feel bad Liam, I think your jokes are great and anyone who thinks otherwise needs to get their head screwed on right!" Not even Zayn would say something like that to me, and here Niall was after 5 minutes of meeting him and he is already telling me that he would protect me from anyone who tries to verbally attack me. "Thank you, Niall... No one has ever said anything like that to me before and I'm really happy I got to meet you today!" Niall quickly gave me a confused look and said "Why are you thanking me..." and with that we just started to talk about things which go on in this town and why no one likes my jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached this part, then you have wasted your time because this fic is horrible, but I will still continue to write it and I hope that this becomes a good fic eventually! Sorry if u didn't like it and if you have anything which I can improve on, then I would love it if you decided to give me a comment on that because I would love to improve on this fix! Thank you for reading this!


End file.
